


"Please Believe Me"

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Drabbles [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - Ben comforts a plus-sized reader





	"Please Believe Me"

The cameras are flashing. Bright dazzling’s of white light that temporarily blind you every few seconds or so. This has become a regular occurrence: being blinded at every press conference Ben is forced to attend. It's draining, this life. Anyone would think the beautiful dresses, rich food and opulent events would be fun - and it is, until you live that life every day. 

Almost as if a price for living that life is the press and their constant, incessant questions. Which never seem to end. Nowhere in Auradon is safe from their cameras, microphones and needle-like precision. Not even Auradon Prep. It's enough for you to understand why Mal broke up with Ben and fled back to the Isle. 

"Y/N! Over here, Y/N!" Another myriad of flashes from the cameras.

Wincing inwardly, you gaze outward into the sea of cameras and reporters. All of whom are gazing at you, with hungry gazes and wide - yet fake - smiles. It's enough to make your skin crawl. 

"Y/N! How do you feel about being with Prince Ben?" One reporter calls out, thrusting their microphone into your face.

"Wonderful. We are very much in love." You smile, feeling the truth of your reply warm your heart for a brief moment.

"How do you feel about his ex-flame Mal?" Another reporter asks. 

"Nothing but love for her. Mal has my full support for anything she chooses to do. She is a friend before being Ben's ex." 

"Do you feel like you can never live up to Ben or even Mal?" 

You falter for a moment; frowning in the break from positive questioning. Somehow, all the press releases end up like this. With crushing criticism that flares up any and every little insecurity you have ever had. It's exhausting and almost makes the opulence and comfort of your new life stifling. The sweet call of anonymity, at times like these, is almost like a siren's song that lures you into taking the exact same steps that Mal took.

But you love Ben; with all your heart. And if you have to have every facet of your personality shredded and analysed by press to be with him - then so be it. You'll take any parasite for his love.

"I-" Although you attempt to reply, it is cut off by yet another reporter.

"Even though you are not what a princess should look like?"

"Even though you - unlike Ben or Mal - are able to easily fade in the background amongst your friends?" 

"Even though you are larger than any of Ben's past partners?" 

You can feel your eyes well up with tears. Blurring the cameras and their flashing lights. There is no way that you will walk away from this press conference without a headache. Or without being reduced to tears. Standing there alone, in a sea of ravenous reporters, you can almost feel your heart breaking. No one - not even Ben - can love you. Not like this. Not the way you are. They're right all of them. You're not worth Ben's love. 

"This press conference is over! Thank you!" Suddenly the soft voice of your boyfriend cuts through your negative spiral. 

As he pulls you into his side, Fairy Godmother disperses the crowd of reporters - leaving the pair of you alone. Once, they have all left, Ben tugs you to face him.   
Scanning your face with concern, Ben asks: "Are you okay Y/N? They didn't upset you, did they?" 

"I- I hate the press conferences." You reply, voice choked.

"I'm sorry you have to do them, they're the worst part of being who we are." He rubs your shoulders lightly.

"I never had that. Never. As they said, I fade into the background - I'm too boring and not important enough. No one has ever cared about me." You reply, pulling away from his caress.

Ben's face freezes in shock. Gazing at you with hurt in his eyes. "I care about you. I love you. They know that, I know that and you know that." 

"Why would you love me?" It's here that all your resolves break. Tears cascade down your face, as you back away from Ben. 

"Why wouldn't I? Y/N, you're incredible! I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I swear it!" Ben rushes towards you, hand outstretched to take yours in his own.   
"Even though I'm not thin enough to be a proper princess? That I'm a failure?" You sob.

"Y/N! Listen to me, you are perfect as you are! Do not listen to the press, they want a reaction from you. You're so much better than that, you are beautiful inside and out." Ben brushes his fingers across your face, wiping away your tears. 

"You are everything I need and more. Please, please believe me." As he pleads, you notice that Ben has tears in his own eyes.

"I believe you." Your hands find his cheeks, caressing lightly. 

"I love you." Ben murmurs, laying his forehead against yours.

"I love you too." Smiling, Ben captures your lips with your own with the sweet kisses that he loves to give and you love to receive.  
Breaking apart, Ben snakes his arms around you; pulling you closer to his chest. "Now let me show you how much I love you."


End file.
